In the past, air intake systems for motor vehicles such as side-by-side utility vehicles, with rear-placed engines used a ducted air intake covered by a water resistant membrane as a pre-filter. While the membrane would reduce the amount of water and debris that may enter the intake system, the membrane could be clogged, preventing air from entering the air intake. Therefore, there is a need for an air intake system that prevents air and debris from entering the air intake system that is less likely to be blocked and has fewer parts.